


The One That Got Away

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Suicide, minor relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading the obituaries, as usual.<br/>Seeing a familiar name.<br/>A very familiar name.<br/>Your name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!!! 
> 
> FIC TIME!
> 
> I got this idea while listening to Katy Perry's The One That Got Away, at first, I wanted to write about Destiel, but since I don't really know how Cas would have reacted to Dean's brutal death, I chose Matt and Mello instead. Why Matt? Because we know few things about him and it's easy to write without being too OOC.
> 
> Friendly reminder that English is NOT my first language so, please, don't be too harsh on me if you see mistakes....

I knew this day was gonna be different.  
I was waiting for you at our restaurant.  
Reading the newspaper.  
I was hoping to see you today.  
Three days without you.  
Three days you’ve been missing school.  
Where are you, Mello?  
Reading the obituaries, as usual.  
Seeing a familiar name.  
A very familiar name.  
Your name.  
Mihael Keehl.  
Trying to keep calm.  
Not to scream.  
Not to cry.  
Going calmly to the police.  
Asking for what happened.  
« He got a car accident. »  
« His car fell off the cliff. »  
« He was drunk, we found some alcohol. »  
« We didn’t find his body, but we’re pretty sure it’s him. »  
Three days ago.  
Our argue.  
Guilt.  
I didn’t realize it was you when I read about the car accident.  
I should have told you what you meant to me instead of calling you names.  
But I didn’t.  
The funeral is today.  
In thirty minutes.  
Just the time to buy some flowers.  
Your favorites ones.  
White orchids.  
Never understood what they meant.  
Just the time to get dressed.  
Just the time to arrive at the burial.  
I put the flowers on the casket.  
« I loved you, you know. »  
It starts raining on my face.  
I hide my tears with my hair.  
Luckily, it’s long.  
I left before the end.  
Couldn’t stay longer.  
Finally back home.  
And it’s a flood of tears that wets through my face.  
I scream your name.  
I break one or two things.  
I fall on my knees.  
I still can’t believe what I saw.  
I still can’t believe what I read.  
You can’t be gone.  
But your name is unique.  
It can only be you.  
Oh Mello.  
My Mello.  
If only I could make you come back to me.  
Only for five minutes.  
Just to hug you a last time.  
Just to kiss you a last time.  
Just to see your smile a last time.  
Just to see you a last time before you leave me.  
Three days later, I went on your grave.  
I couldn’t control myself.  
I cried my eyes out.  
I told you everything you meant to me.  
But you didn’t hear it.  
You never will.  
On my way home, I bought a gun with bullets.  
I came back to my place.  
The deluge of tears didn’t stop.  
My hand was trembling.  
Since I’m an orphan, no one will miss me.  
The only one who could have left me.  
Mello, here I am.  
« I love you, you know. »  
« I know you do, Matt. »  
A hand on mine.  
I turn to the voice.  
Mello.  
Alive.  
In front of me.  
« How? »  
« You just died. »

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ouo)


End file.
